Shadow Clone Prone 2
by InnerPervert13
Summary: After Naruto and Sakura had their fun, Sakura finds out (from Tsunade), that she's going to have a...BABY or in this case..MUTIPILE. Naruto and Sakura get it on except this time, Kurama will have a say in the matter. (Sequel to Shadow Clone Prone). I don't own Naruto. (M just to be safe)!


Summary: After Naruto and Sakura had their fun, Sakura finds out (from Tsunade), that she's going to have a...BABY or in this case..MUTIPILE. Naruto and Sakura get it on except this time, Kurama will have a say in the matter. (Sequel to Shadow Clone Prone). I don't own Naruto!

-Italic-Inner thoughts/Flashbacks (NO INNER-SAKURA in this story)

-Bold-**Kurama/Nine Tailed Fox talking**

'Mmm, feels so good', Sakura moaned in her sleep at the feel of something smooth against her body. She brought her hands out and began running through silky hair. 'Wait a minute, silky?', she asked herself. She opened her eyes and saw that Naruto Uzumaki was inside of her bed. 'How the hell did this happen? Where's my Sasuke-Kun?', she was mortified at what had occurred only hours ago. ' _OOOH. You're so thick and long, Naruto-Kun'_, and _'NARUTO-KUN. SO GOOD. FASTER. DEEPER. HARDER'_. The memories of what the two of them did to each other came rushing back like a rushing tsunami. This was a mistake and she had to get out of her apartment quickly. Quietly, she put on a fresh pair of panties and a bra, got dressed into her normal uniform, and she snuck out of her apartment and went to the only other place where she knew she would find solace, the Yamanaka house.

"Wow", Naruto had just woken up from the best sleep that he had had in years. "that was a great sleep wasn't it Sakura-Chan? Sakura-Chan?", Naruto reached his arms out to embrace with the girl of his dreams, only to find out that she was nowhere to be found. "Wonder where she went off to. I guess I should go find her, I mean after all, we are FINALLY **Boyfriend** and **Girlfriend. 'Kit, I really don't think that this is such a good idea. **'What are you talking about Kurama? It's a great idea. I feel on top of the ninja world right now', he told his tenant. That being said, he went out of Sakura's apartment in search of her. '**Kit, you're in for a rude awakening**', Kurama noted to himself before going back to sleep behind his cage. There was only one place that the pinkette would go to in the middle of the day, the Yamanaka residence.

-Yamanaka household: "Oh, last night was so bad, it felt like I had a living nightmare", Sakura told her best friend, unbeknownst to her, since she snuck in last night and didn't tell her, and just so happened to sleep on a nearby couch. "What are you talking about?", her friend since childhood asked. If Sakura was going to be this kind of mood to start off the day, then she should just go back to bed, because once she gets rolling, there's no stopping. "NARUTO SLEPT IN MY ROOM", Sakura shouted to her friend, wanting her to agree with the outrage of what she just told her. "Yeah, and your point?", Ino answered before rubbing her hand across her forehead. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN, 'MY POINT?", Sakura shouted.

"HOW CAN YOU ACT SO CALM, WHEN THAT..THAT "THING" PUT ITS HANDS ON ME. I FEEL SO DEFILED. Now if this was Sasuke-Kun, it would've so dreamy and romantic, unlike when that DISGUSTING thing of a man, put his hands on me". "Uh, Sakura", Ino was trying to get her friends attention, wanting to tell her something. "I wouldn't care if ended dead on arrival the next time I see him", Sakura continued to badmouth Naruto. "Sakura", Ino was getting really annoyed with her friend. She needed to tell her something, but Sakura wouldn't be quiet long enough for her to tell her what was so important. "SAKURA", Ino screamed at her friend to stop her rant. "WHAT?", Sakura's voice matched that of her friends. Ino pointed to her front door, and the two of them saw a distraught look on the face of one, Naruto Uzumaki. "Really Sakura? Is that that really how you feel about me? That I'm just some "thing"?", Sakura couldn't believe that she saw tears forming on his face. Just when she was about to speak up, Naruto raised a hand, silencing her retort. "I get it Sakura. Maybe I'll just disappear and then your "precious" Sasuke-Kun will return". Sakura couldn't help but feel anything by malice running off of Naruto's tongue. It was chilling.

"Naruto", Sakura started but Naruto was already gone, running as far as his feet would take him. Ino had enough. A couple of days ago, the two of them were inseparable, and now, Sakura was badmouthing her fellow blonde teammate (although on different teams). Ino roughly grabbed Sakura by her arm, and they began walking. "Hey, cut it out Ino, that hurts", Sakura complained at how tight Ino's grip on her was. "We are going to go visit Tsunade-Sama, and there not anything that's going to stop me", if anything the grip Ino had on Sakura tightened. Seeing that Sakura was still struggling, she decided to place Sakura on her shoulder, with her panties for all to see. "H..Hey Ino", Sakura was blushing like mad as her panties were exposed for all to see. The two of them made their way to the Hokage Mansion, amidst all of the stares that they (namely Sakura) got, from how she was being treated.

Hokage Mansion: "Shizune, can you give me a shot of saki? I can't concentrate on all of the shitty paperwork without it", Tsunade didn't think she was the same without her beloved saki. "I will do NO such thing until you get the rest of these papers completed and filed, Tsunade-Sama", Tsunade's assistant told the fifth Hokage of the Village hidden in the Leaves. Just as Tsunade was about to slam her hand down, there was a knock on her door. "Come in", Tsunade told the visitor on the other side of the door, in hopes that she didn't have to use one of her "finger-flicks" of doom. The door opened, and she was amazed to find two of her former protégé's. Ino Yamanaka of the Yamanaka clan, and Sakura Haruno, the first apprentice she had since Shizune. Ino was carrying Sakura on her shoulders. 'Well, this is a turn of events, since it's usually the other way around', Tsunade thought to herself. 'God 'ole mighty, I really DO need a drink'.

"Lady Tsunade", Ino started, "could you please talk so sense into Sakura, she's gone off the deep end". "I HAVE NOT", Sakura shouted in the room, causing everybody to cover their ears. She looked up at the ceiling, almost looking for answers. 'Kill me please?', she asked Kami, but he didn't grant her wish. She took a long deep breath and started. "What's the problem, Ino?", Tsunade wondered. Ino figured that she should start from the beginning. "Naruto had just recently confessed his feelings to Sakura", Tsunade looked on in admiration that perhaps these two would not have the same fate as she and Jiraiya. "But then, Sakura came storming into my house and told me that 'Naruto slept in her bed'", causing the Hokage and her assistant to blush. The two of them looked at Ino to continue the "juicy" details, but saw that Ino's eyes traveled down, almost in shame. "She then told me at how repulsed she was by having sex with him. Saying that he "Defiled" her", Ino looked at her friend in shame, thinking that it must've taken a lot of courage for Naruto to do what he did.

"That wasn't the worst of it though", Ino looked back at the friend she THOUGHT she had with anger and contempt before looking back at leader of her village. With a hard swallow, she said, "That "THING" put its hands on her", Ino told her village leader, and head of the Medical crew in said village. Tsunade's were in a rage. After all that she had taught Sakura, what she had done to the boy that she considered to be a 'grandson' to her, was unforgivable. She got up off of her chair, looked Sakura right in the eyes, and slapped her so hard, that Ino and Shizune could literally see the mark where the palm hit skin. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?", Sakura was on the verge of tears after was her sensei had just done. "How dare you do that to the one person, (other than Ino), who cared about you. You have just ruined Naruto's dream", Tsunade shouted at Sakura. It took all of Shizune's might to keep her from tearing Sakura in two. Although, part wouldn't mind seeing it happen, considering that she thought of Naruto as a little brother.

Sakura was still cradling her cheek when she looked up at her teacher. She was about to unleash another round on her pupil when she had a better idea. She eyed Shizune, almost as if the two of them were having a 'silent' conversation with themselves. Shizune shrugged her shoulders, telling her that it was her call to make. That when it started. She looked out her window and saw the five faces of the village Hokages who previously kept order and defended the village. Two of them were from her own clan. Hashirama and Tobirama Senju, her old teacher, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Naruto's father, Minato Namikaze, and lastly, herself. She then covered the drapes to that nobody outside would be able to listen in on them. "What I'm about to tell you two, is to NOT leave this room. Got it?, the two chunin medical ninja nodded their heads vigorously, promising their master that they wouldn't tell anybody.

Meanwhile in the Forest of Death: '**I TOLD you not to looking for her, you dimwit'** Kurama told his host. 'I know, I get it', Naruto intervened on his part of the argument. '**NO, you DON"T get it because if you DID get it, you wouldn't be in the Forest of Death comptenplating killing yourself, because you were a fool', **Kurama continued to kick Naruto while he was down. 'Maybe Sakura-Chan is right. Maybe I'm good enough to be loved by somebody', Naruto was starting to give into his despair. He had sex with his 'dream' girl and now she acts like it never even happened. He did the only thing he could think of. He started cutting himself. He always was told by Kakashi-Sensei to always keep your ninja tools in handy, just in case you were in a 'fighting' flux. 'I don't feel all the well. Do mind if I cut myself and then you heal me?', Naruto asked his tenant. '**Knock yourself out', **Kurama said to the cherry-blossom loving idiot. He took out his sharpest shuriken and kunai and began slicing himself.

"WHY", (slice) with kunai, "CAN'T", another (slice), "I", and another (slice), "BE", another slice, "LOVED?", finally the last slice with the kunai. He did the same thing with his shoulders, but that was with the shuriken. By the time he was done cutting himself up, nobody would've recognized him. 'Kurama', Naruto asked as he was about ready to lose consciousness. 'Please don't me die'. Kurama was about to answer back, but saw that the boy was already out like a lamp. '**Don't** **worry Kit, it'll be alright. But if I ever see that banshee of yours again, I'll make it enjoyable for myself, but you too**', and went forth with healing all of the wounds that Naruto inflicted on himself.

Back at the Mansion: "As we all know there having been five leaders of this village, starting with my grandfather and his brother, Hashirama and Tobirama Senju. Fast forward to sixteen years ago, when the Nine-Tailed Fox attacked the village. The carnage that the beast brought down on the village was massive, causing a bunch of innocent to be killed, whether they be ninja or civilians". The three of listened intently to what Tsunade was explaining to them. "The story goes that the Fourth Hokage destroyed the beast, and all is well", "We already know this, master", Sakura interrupted her. If there one thing that Tsunade will not have, is somebody thinking that they know _more_ than her. "NO SAKURA, you don't know. Which why I'm going to tell you two (also pointing at Ino), the truth about what happened", Tsunade said before closing her eyes, in wishing Naruto could've had a better life when he was younger. 'The truth?' the two of them looked at each other wondering what their master was getting at.

"You see ladies, the truth is...The Fox _didn't die_", she paused seeing the faces on Sakura's and Ino's face. "So what happened to it?", Ino wondered to herself. Tsunade continued the story, gleaming toward the climax of this tragedy. "What happened is that the Fox's charka was too much for the Fourth Hokage to control, so he needed a sacrifice. "A sacrifice", the two were in wonder of the story that was been told before them. The Fourth Hokage transferred the Fox's chakra into an infant boy", Tsunade's head faced the floor with tears running down her face. It was then that the two medical ninja understood the significance of the story. 'Don't tell me", Sakura muttered with her hands covering her mouth. 'It's..', Ino lead on before Tsunade erased all of their doubts . "Naruto Uzumaki", Tsunade confirmed their answers. Ino was stunned at the news, but Sakura took it especially hard. 'All those mean things I said to him. How will he ever forgive me?', Sakura was sure that Naruto was officially over her, not only with the name calling, but the fact that less than twenty-four hours after having sex, she didn't want anything associated with him.

The two of looked up and saw that Tsunade had a small smirk on her face. "What's funny my lady?", Sakura really couldn't figure this woman out. One minute she's crying and now she chuckling (lightly). "Well", it's just that, before he died, the Fourth Hokage had a son" Tsunade eyed Sakura and Ino who looked back at her in shock. "That's right. Naruto's real name is...Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze". For the next ten seconds, there was nothing but absolute silence. The two younger shinobi couldn't believe the knowledge that Tsunade just told them. But there was still one thing that they didn't understand. 'But if that name was Naruto's actual name, how did he end up the name of Uzumaki?". Tsunade couldn't help herself as she gave a little smile as Sakura's question. 'Boy, the idiocy of today's generation', she thought to herself.

"Now Sakura, after all of the things that I've taught you over the years, I would've thought you learned that at the academy", Tsunade told her pupil. Sakura didn't say anything, but if she didn't know any better, it almost sounded like her master was calling her an idiot. "Minato, (the Fourth Hokage), had a lot of enemies when he was alive. Most notable from the Hidden Rock Village. He had a big bounty on his head from when he and his team fought in the third world ninja war. His team which consisted of himself, Kakashi, Obito, and a medical ninja named Rin. Rin happened to captured by Hidden Rock ninjas. Obito died on his way to save when with Kakashi in toe. Though the Rock ninja were happy that one of Minato's members died, that being Obito, Minato took down over one-hundred ninja **by himself**. Had Naruto been given his actual title, he would've been in grave danger. The Rock ninjas would've hunted him down and probably killed him, so he took his mother's last name of Uzumaki. His mother's name was Kushina". Tsunade ended the tragic story that would eventually lead to the events of the present. 'So, my friend is the son of the greatest ninja in the history of this village', Sakura thought to herself, as she couldn't but feel her face start to heat up. Sakura was in a trance until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Tsunade had moved from being behind her desk to being right in front of her. "Go to him, Sakura", Tsunade smiled at her. "But he..", Sakura started before Tsunade place a finger on her lips, end her retort. "Just go to him. I'm sure the two of you will make it right", Tsunade told her. Not a single word was said. Sakura smiled in understanding and ran out of her office, leaving Ino behind, and had a smile on her face. 'Don't worry Naruto-Kun, I'm on my way', she told herself.

Back in the Forest of Death: Naruto was fast asleep. Kurama had just gotten done healing his wounds. Though the physical scars were healed, Kurama was more concerned with Naruto's mental state. '**Who** **knows, maybe if he tried a different girl would be better for him**', Kurama said thinking of the best way to handle the situation with his tenant. '**If** **she comes** **near Naruto again, it will be different, because I WILL be making an** **appearance**'.

At Ichiracu Ramen shop: Sakura was had been looking for Naruto for the better part of an hour. Searching everywhere from the Nara household where Naruto and Shikamaru would occasionally play shōgi with each other. She brushed the certains of the shop out of her view to take a look and see if her blonde knucklehead of a teammate was there. No such luck. "Oh, Sakura-san, how's it going?", Sakura looked to her left and saw the waitress of the shop, Ayame. "I'm fine, Ayame-san. Say by chance did Naruto happen to pass by here?", this was the one place she thought that he would be, but obviously that wasn't the case. "If you're wondering, I would suggest the training ground. You know how much he trains to impress you?", Ayame told her as she continued to clean the rest of the dirty dishes up. "Yeah, thanks Ayame for the hint", Sakura told her before running off to find Naruto. 'Wonder what's wrong. I sure hope Naruto's ok', thinking of her favorite customer at the shop, but more importantly, her friend.

She decided to take Ayame's advice and got the training ground in near record time. thought of Team Seven's training ground where he would normally go to train himself if he was ever was upset, (like when he would see Sasuke and Sakura together), to get rid of the pain he mentally suffered. 'Now that I think about it, I really was mean to him when we were younger', she told herself, remembering all the times that she belittled Naruto in favor of her 'crush' Sasuke. '_You're such a loser Naruto, you'll never beat Sasuke-Kun. Thanks Sasuke-Kun, you're the best, etc..._', the memories went on and on of her always making fun of not only him, but of his dream to become Hokage. Of all of the flashbacks that she had, the one that stood out the most, was when Sasuke was frozen in fear from Orochimaru. Orochimaru was riding a huge serpent before Naruto stopped them, _all by himself_'. How could she forget that that took place in the Forest of Death. That was it, that's where he was, because he told her once that sometimes he likes to think of the past in privacy, with no one around. 'Please Naruto', she begged to herself. 'Don't do anything stupid'.

She finally reached her destination, the Forest of Death. No matter how many times she walked by it, she couldn't help but get the shivers. She swallowed thickly, hoping that she didn't run into anything she didn't want to see (like a dead body) of Naruto. She began jumping from tree to tree hoping to find him as quickly as possible. She searched twenty minutes, even thought it felt like hours. She was about to give up when she felt sensed a 'small' chakra spike in the air. "That's his. Don't worry, Naruto", and began running a lot faster than she thought she could run. Five minutes later, she found him, a shell of his former self. She saw that his jacket was torn, his shoulders has severely damaged, wrists were swollen, his chest was marked with scars. Despite all that he had done to himself, and was in critical condition, she couldn't but feel like her body was on fire. 'Naruto looks so yummy', she told herself as she took a page of Orochimaru's 'playbook' and licked her lips at how delicious Naruto looked.

'**I sense someone's chakra**' Kurama said to himself. It was then, from the seal that had been place on Naruto that Kurama saw that it was **HER**. The cause of Naruto's grief, and reason and why he was in the state the he was in, in the first place. Kurama snickered at what he had planned. '**I know I promised that I wouldn't KILL her, but he didn't say that I couldn't have some FUN with her either. HA HA** **HA HA**', Kurama chuckled to himself. Unbeknownst to Sakura, she cautiously grew closer to her wounded comrade. She place her hand on his chest to check to see if he actually still alive after all that he had put him and his body through. It was faint, but there was a heartbeat. "Thank goodness", Sakura let out a big sigh of relief, know now that Naruto wasn't dead, at least not yet. "I better heal him now", she said to herself. Just as she was about to press her hands, that were loaded chakra to heal him, Naruto's eyes opened wide. As she was about ready to embrace him in a hug, Naruto's right hand reached up and grabbed her by the throat, before slamming her body against the same tree where he lay. She looked into his eyes, and immediately saw a difference. These eyes were not the ones that were sky blue and full of light. No, these were red, filled with hatred and anger. His eyes had stilts in them (like a fox's) as opposed to the clear blue one that she and everybody else was use to. When she thought she was going to die, she felt the grip on her neck loosen, letting her able to fully breathe again. 'Naruto' on the other hand, faced away from her looking at the full moon that was out.

After catching her breath, she looked back at the man who could've snuffed her life out. If looks could kill, she'd be six feet under right now. While still holding her neck that was still red from how tight his hold was on her, she looked at his back. "Naruto, what the hell was that about? You could've...killed me", Sakura told him, still recovering from the pressure dealt to her neck. Naruto turned around to face her, with eyes still red. '**Well, maybe I should've**' Kurama's voice replaced Naruto's normal tone. "**At least that way, you won't be hurting my tenant's feelings anymore**', Kurama told the frightened kunoichi. She was about to say something before Kurama attacked her again, this time though, instead going for her neck, he took his left hand and grabbed both her wrists and pressed them against the bark of the tree from before. Effectively, trapping her.

'**Now that you're not going anywhere, we can continue our conversation from a few minutes ago**', Kurama told Sakura before noticing that she was squirming around violently. '**Damn, now I know why the kit is so infatuated with this vixen', **Kurama loved the way that moved her body against his. He had to suppress a moan coming from his body. He completely blew her away with his next move. Instead of hurting her like she thought he would do, he sniffed her, inhaling her scent from her neck to her hair. "**You smell nice**", the Naruto infused Kurama noted, making Sakura face flush. Getting back to the task at hand, he again questioned her. "**I'm a crossroads vixen**", Kurama told Sakura before inching his face closer and closer to hers. "**I'm don't know what to do. On one hand, I want to end your life, right here on the spot**", Sakura could feel his killer intent growing and knew that he was telling the truth. "**Or, I can give you a second chance with Naruto. To love him, for who and what his is. From how stupid he is, no matter how much ramen he eats, or how many times he babbles about being Hokage this and Hokage that. So, I've decided. I'm giving you a second chance to be with** **Mr. 'Hokage' wannabe'"**,Kurama finished his rant on her, and let her wrists go, ending the irritation of having skin meet bark. But not before meeting Sakura face to face. "**You break his heart one more time, and I will end you. This isn't a threat. It's a promise**", Kurama threatened her, which ended with her nodding her head vigorously, knowing that she would agree with his demand. "**Now that that's out of the way, I think it's time that the two of us go somewhere a little more..PRIVATE**", and before she knew it she and the 'Kurama' induced Naruto threw her into the air and caught her bridal style. There was only place where Kurama knew 'THEY' would be safe and her would be safe. At the Namikaze compound

(To be continued)!

A/N: I'm going to be doing a 3/4-part of this story, where this will be hopefully be the climax to this series. Thanks again to FF's Nightmare for inspiring me to continue on this piece. I won't be writing as much after 8/27 because I'll be starting school again. That's the BAD part. The GOOD part is that my class is only 8 weeks as oppose to the normal 12 weeks that I would normally take. I'm hoping to have this 'series' done by Oct. 10th in celebration of Naruto's Birthday. Good luck to all and stay safe. (BTW; the good 'ole all mighty' part is in reference to the WWE Hell in a Cell match between Undertaker and Mankind when 'Taker chucked Mankind off the top of the cell, the 1st time)!


End file.
